The Destined Three
by shochr004
Summary: What if Hashirama had mistakenly had a one night stand that would not leave Tsunade alone when he went out to the bar? Story starts in the first year of the academy. (Some OC characters in the mix also this will not be close to the naruto timeline at all.)


At one point, Hashirama Senju was one of the most feared ninjas on the planet. He was the only one in his clan able to use _Mokuton_ style ninjutsu, a combination and balance of earth and water elements as well as a bit of nature chakra mixed in, thus bringing the creation of _Mokuton_. One fateful night in Kumo, after a long and stressful day with Ay, the lightning village ́s Raikage, he decided to go out and enjoy the night before he headed back to Konoha the next morning. Little did he know that when he woke up, the actions of that night would affect the future of his village as well as the shinobi nations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMESKIPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves in Konoha, The village hidden in the leaves. What should be a nice calm day for the village is turning into quite an annoyance because of three troublemaking academy students. We have one Uzumaki Naruto, Ikari Senju, and Chikari Senju all being chased by chuunin for the pranks on the village. "You damn brats! Get back here at once!" These are the words of the chuunin that were chasing the little maniacs around the village. Ikari turned his head, "To fast for ya slow pokes, just give it up you'll never catch us!" The three led the chasing ninjas on a wild chase around the village, occasionally setting off the traps they laid out a while before their planned mischief. Sometime after that they were caught by none other than the chuunin academy teacher Iruka Umino. With a twitching eyebrow, he ground out "You damn brats are coming with me to detention!"As the three sat in detention, sharing chuckles because of the hilarious prank the small maniacs had just done to the stone Hokage faces. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, entered the room to speak with Iruka about the necessary discipline that needed to take place to insure that this incident never happens again. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama, thank you for meeting me today to talk about these three." Iruka said as he lightly bowed. "It's my pleasure Iruka-kun, now it has come to my attention that you had three students that are candidates for the deadlast title...but yet they escaped an entire squadron of chuunin." Iruka looked confused but nodded.

"Yes but i thought you were here to talk about their punishment hokage-sama." Hiruzen chuckled and shook his head, "Why would I want to punish such talent? Be honest with me Iruka, how many students do you think will apply any of the knowledge they learn here in the ninja world? Many will not succeed after they become genin, but the few that may succeed will need more than just book smarts. You know as well as I do that they will hardly help if at all." Iruka seemed to be deep in thought about this before speaking again. "You're right, but are you suggesting we change the academy's curriculum to further prepare students for the real world?" The old Hokage smiled. "You hit the nail on the proverbial head Iruka-kun, but we will have to do this behind the civilian council's backs." Iruka nodded and smiled at the thought of further preparing his charges. He had a feeling some may not be cut for the ninja life but the few that did will get all the help they can get before graduation, especially his favorite the three sat in detention, sharing chuckles because of the hilarious prank the small maniacs had just done to the stone Hokage faces. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, entered the room to speak with Iruka about the necessary discipline that needed to take place to insure that this incident never happens again.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama, thank you for meeting me today to talk about these three." Iruka said as he lightly bowed. "It's my pleasure Iruka-kun, now it has come to my attention that you had three students that are candidates for the deadlast title...but yet they escaped an entire squadron of chuunin." Iruka looked confused but nodded. "Yes but i thought you were here to talk about their punishment hokage-sama." Hiruzen chuckled and shook his head, "Why would I want to punish such talent? Be honest with me Iruka, how many students do you think will apply any of the knowledge they learn here in the ninja world? Many will not succeed after they become genin, but the few that may succeed will need more than just books marts. You know as well as I do that they will hardly help if at all." Iruka seemed to be deep in thought about this before speaking again. "You're right, but are you suggesting we change the academy's curriculum to further prepare students for the real world?" The old hokage smiled. "You hit the nail on the proverbial head Iruka-kun, but we will have to do this behind the civilian council's backs." Iruka nodded and smiled at the thought of further preparing his charges. He had a feeling some may not be cut for the ninja life but the few that did will get all the help they can get before graduation, especially his favorite The Hokage and Iruka talked about changing the curriculum, Ikari, Chikari, and Naruto each shot each other mischievous glances, like they could read each other's mind somehow. Iruka paled at the mayhem these three in particular would cause him until they graduated. The Hokage gave a knowing chuckle before thinking himself on the paperwork these three would cause in the future and also paled while the three children were laughing.

The three children in general were a peculiar mix. The first child, a blonde of small stature with whisker like tattoos on his face was a hyperactive ball of energy. He wasn't well liked in Konoha and while he wondered why exactly, that didn't stop his drive for becoming hokage. The next child, Ikari, a slightly taller boy with red hair and brown eyes was more of the chill and collected type. That did not mean he wasn't one for mischief however as his streak of prankings was well known throughout the village. He had a skinny but not overly so build, and some muscle that indicated hidden strength beneath the was also the fastest of the three and had moderate stamina levels, by no means as much as his blonde friend but more so than one of his age would have. The last of the three, Chikari, wasn't the biggest, or the strongest, but he was the center of attention out of the three. He was constantly getting chased around by either fangirls, or Chuunin and even some Jonin. He was as tall as his brother, and had more muscle, but he was easily overpowered when it came to it. His hair was also a red, but a bit darker than Ikari's but it was the same length.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXTIMEXXSKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We now find our protagonists in the shinobi academy with a much smaller class before, as most of the civilian born students were not made to be with the new generation of shinobi save for one. This was Sakura Haruno, a girl born of a merchant and knowledgeable clan in Konoha. Due to her parents being retired chuunin, she was given a slight advantage over the other civilian born students. The cause of the students being removed from the class was due to a change in the curriculum at least a year ago as it was decided that they would focus more on the shinobi aspects of their profession instead of the more boring and dull lectures. The future shinobi class was comprised of mainly clan born students, and all clan heirs no less. This class was destined to surpass the older generation by leaps and bounds. An Inuzuka, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, two Senju, and an Uzumaki were all the future generation of Konoha. The class had changed in more than just the size and amount of students, it had incorporated survival training, chakra control, strength, stamina, and speed training, and last but not least, tactical training. All of these were important variables for every shinobi to major in. Early on in the new curriculum the students all also learned their elemental affinities and began to train in the basics of each one."Okay students, it's now time for strength and speed training and we have new equipment to slightly increase both speed and strength growth. The academy has been given weighted training gear for each of you to wear throughout the day except for obvious times such as sleeping, showering, and such. Follow me to the school training grounds and we will begin handing them out."

The minds of the students were ecstatic as they all thought about the new equipment they would be receiving, but none more so than our three pranksters: Naruto, Ikari, Chikari. "Oh we have weighted equipment now? It's about time, I was wondering when they would give them to us." Ikari mused. Naruto and Chikari agreed with him as they nodded absently while following their sensei out of the building. Once onto the training grounds, Iruka and Mizuki began to hand out sealed tags and instructed each student to attach them to their chest, wrists, and ankles before waiting for further instructions. Once all the tags were handed out and attached, they gathered the students in one group before giving out instructions. "Now that we have all received the tags, I want you all to channel a steady stream of chakra into it until it feels as if you are moving in water, or your movement has slowed significantly. Others will need more weight while some will need less but the goal is to have each of you grow used to these seals until we are ready to increase the weight. The limit currently is 30 kilograms and we will hold tests at the end of every month to see if you have reached the goal. With that being said we will now begin our run around the training grounds, 20 laps. After that 40 push-ups for everyone and then we will start sparring and end the day there." The students all gave a collective "Hai Sensei!" and began to do their laps, even the Nara.

The Senju duo were the first to finish, specifically with Ikari coming first. Next was the Uchiha, with a light sweat on his body but not exhausted in the slightest. After him was Uzumaki, with no amount of sweat or signs of exhaustion in place. Next came the Inuzuka, a bit miffed about coming fifth place as he was usually the one with greater speed in the class. Then the Hyuuga girl arrived with a noticeable pant and decent amount of sweat covering her body. Yamanaka and Haruno arrived panting like crazy and covered in sweat. Finally, Nara and Akimichi arrived in last place both panting and covered in sweat."Good job class, though some of you will need to work on speed and stamina, you all did well." The clan heirs all gave a victorious grin and yell of happiness at the praise. "But I have decided to increase the amount of push-ups to 50 due to how long it took some of you." The class as a whole comically fell on the ground with the same thought of Iruka being a slave driver.


End file.
